Because I Love You
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: Takes place during the London challenge of TDWT. This is what I thought may have happened during that time, and why Heather and Al were smiling at each other in the end. Please R&R!


Heather was busy in loser class (Chris needed first class for a guest) strategizing how to get rid of the other players so she could win the million. Her phone was in her hands, becauses she was typing her plans on it. As usual, she had loads of notifications from apps like Facebook and Instagram, because now that she was on Total Drama World Tour, Heather's accounts had gotten more popluar. Most of the notifications were from TD fans asking things like, "Who do you think will be eliminated next?" "Who do you want gone?" and more. She was used to it by now. But this time, a specific notification caught her eye. It was from Facebook, and it said- "Read this news report now." Heather guessed it was about her, and tapped on it.

But she was wrong.

The first thing she saw was a picture of her parents, and then two cars. The heading on it said, "Local family gets injured in a car crash" and Heather was surprised and scared at the same time. She felt her finger fly towards the "Read" button.

"This family has been in an unfortunate accident one night. Mr. West was picking up his wife from work, when it started to pour rain. It became almost impossible to see, and he accidentally hit another car. Mrs. West instantly went unconcious, while her husband was simply injured. He just needed a trip to the hospital, but Mrs. West needed to be rushed to the ER. Rumors have said that she may need surgery."

Heather didn't know what to do. She felt mad at her father for driving in the bad weather, but felt sorry for both of them at the same time. This had never happened before, and she was scared her mother may not live. To make things worse, she had nobody to talk to. Courtney and Gwen were talking, and Sierra was busy with Cody. She felt tears gather in her eyes, but told herself- "Crying proves you're weak. You're not weak."

The plane landed in London, and before Heather could even think about what to do, Chris and Chef were handing out parachutes and yelling at them to jump. As the players jumped, she noticed something was missing. Someone wasn't there... but who?

Chris got them all into a tour bus, which Chef was driving. He was taking them to the location of their challenge, while Chris was explaining something about Jack the Ripper and Heather looked around, annoyed. She knew who was missing- Alejandro.

She was so confused at this point, she couldn't even think straight. First, they had to change a guard for clues on how and were to find the Ripper. Then, Heather was strectched. It was soon after that she got caught in a bag and pulled into first class. She was pulled out, to see Chris and Chef laughing hysterically at her. She didn't make any comeback, and walked to an area where she could be alone. Just when she thought she was safe, someone had followed her. It was Alejandro, of course. Probably there to rub it in that she had been captured. "What do you want?"

Al could tell there was something wrong with her. He knew he had to do something. Especially since he had just recently realized how much he actually cared about Heather.

"Nothing, you just don't seem like yourself."

"Well, it's none of your business."

Heather started to walk away, making it to the hallway before he caught up with her again. He looked sincere, but she could tell he was up to something. Just like with LeShawna and Bridgette. "I know you're trying to get me out of the game, but-"

Alejandro's answer cut her off. "No, I'm not. Just tell me what the problem is."

"Fine, if you'll go away after. But can we make sure nobody's listening?"

He shut the door, making sure it was closed tight before turning back around to face her. In that time, Heather had cried a few small tears. "Please tell me now."

"Fine, just read this." She handed Alejandro her phone, open to the story she'd been reading earlier. He saw what the problem was- her family had been injured, and Heather was broken up about it.

"You'll see, it'll be alright."

"No, it won't. At school, everyone is scared of me. The only place I know people love me is when I'm at home. My family are the only ones that care about me."

It was now or never. Heather may never be this way again, and Alejandro had to take the chance when he could. So he said, "What if there was somebody who cared about you, was just like you, and wanted to get to know you better?"

Heather looked surprised for a moment, then shook her head. "I'd love that, but who in the world would be that way?"

She was now staring down at the floor, feeling more tears coming. Alejandro knew this was the time to tell her how he felt about her, so he said, "Look up."

Heather did so, and was stunned to see Al smiling down at her. She felt a bit happy for a moment, then said, "How do I know you're not joking like with those other girls?"

"Becuase," Alejandro took a deep breath before saying, "I love you."

Heather could feel their faces getting closer, almost kissing when-

"EEEE! Look, Codykins!"

Sierra and Cody were standing right nearby, near the open door. Sierra was holding up her phone, obviously recording. Cody was looking at them in a knowing way, saying, "I knew you liked each other."

"Your fans are gonna lose it! Do you know how big Aleheather's fanbase is?"

Heather and Alejandro were shocked, and kept saying things like, "We weren't-" "It was part of my plan to-"

Cody just laughed. "Don't try to deny it."

"Fine...we like each other. But don't go posting it or telling anyone."

Cody and Sierra managed to agree, then all four of them walked into first class, acting like nothing had happened.


End file.
